Malachite
Alexander Han was fifteen years old when he ran away from home to get away from his family's disappointment over his actions. Alexander had developed an insecurity complex over time, which led to him running away, and it carried along with him for later on in his life. He lived on the streets of New Gemini, hardly getting by on scraps of food and the little change he got from begging. Alexander would continue to mature and adapt to the streets, learning to pickpocket, break-in, and all other necessary techniques when it comes to thievery. He continued to live a selfish life, until one fateful night, he saw his best friend, whom he also met on the streets, filled with bullet holes. Alexander stole a black hoodie with a green circle on it, and a ski mask from a sporting goods store, and pursued the murderers for little more than a year. Once he finally got them, he knew what his purpose was. He knew he had to protect those who could not protect themselves, and he vowed to use his abilities in thievery only to keep him alive so he could keep others alive. He became Malachite 'and continued to fight to protect the streets. Alexander Han continued to lay low and only take down thugs and muggers, but would always end up with bruises and even stab wounds. Living on the street with no money, he resorted to stealing resources for his suit. This lead to him becoming more of a threat to the law, but also lead to constant upgrades in his suit, and his genius in the world of heisting. To this day, most of Malachite's suit is comprised of stolen, even high-tech gear from places like M.E.T.A. Labs. He left the city three years later at the age of eighteen to seek training from anyone. He ran into a man who went by Ito in Canada, and was taught the ways of various martial arts. He took his teachings and used them throughout the city he roamed in at the time, where he would meet Joseph Johanson. Joseph would offer Alexander a place to live for four years while Alexander finished his training. The two would fight small-time crime together, although both not having their power and skills fully realized. When his training came to an end, Alexander had to leave Joseph in order to pursue his life as his own vigilante in his own city. Powers / Abilities '''The Malachite Suit '- The suit that Malachite typically sports is the Malachite Mk. 12. It is made from hardened kevlar, and armor plates made of a magnesium alloy based fiber, all with situated rubber lining. A light, flexible, yet durable suit, it is impervious to fire, blades, and electrical shocks. The suit has technology known as Invisitech which turns Malachite completely invisible with the use of tiny mirrors embedded within the suit's layers. He is able to use this to sneak around without being detected, but this technology, being made up of mirrors, is rather fragile, and thus not practical for battle scenarios. 'Weaponry '- Malachite mainly relies on fists rather than any weaponry, but he does come prepared for the situation where he must. He wields two obsidian blades infused with titanium. He also uses a grappling hooks, which launch out from the forearms of his suit, to get around from place to place, but also relies on it heavily in battle. '''Close-Quarters Combat - Malachite trained under Master Ito is well-educated when it comes to martial arts. Though, he is not a heavy lifter, what he lacks in power, he makes up in pure speed. Malachite's are quick enough to generate equal force to any tough bruiser. This combined with his martial arts, and his willingness to fight dirty, and he becomes an opponent nearly unmatched in what he does. 'Intellect '- Alexander Han is a smart individual when it comes to computers and heists. He was able to build all his suits up to the Mk. 9, and was able to hack and infiltrate the M.E.T.A Labs state of the art security. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Canada Crew members